1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a card gaming machine comprising a plurality of terminals wherein a single player can execute a card game, and a card game playing method.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, card gaming machines for playing card games such as Blackjack, Pai Gow Poker, or Draw Poker are arranged in a casino or a game arcade. Here, in above card games, the game is processed by using the cards with marks (for example, “Heart A”). Then, an award is provided based on the winning or losing determined by a hand of the cards dealt to a player and a hand of the cards dealt to a dealer, and the number of bets betted on a result of the game by the player.
Further, the card gaming machine includes a type comprising a plurality of terminals wherein each player can play with a common dealer, for example, so that a number of players can participate. In addition, for example, as in a card gaming machine described in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,047, there is a type wherein plural types of card games are installed and a player can select a desired card game by means of a touch panel or mechanical buttons.
However, in the card gaming machine comprising a plurality of terminals at which each player can play a game, players must play the same card game while they participate at terminals. Thus, a desired card game could not be played, respectively, by players of each terminal.